


One hell of a good-night-kiss

by Lovingwomen



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Age Difference, Celebrities, Critics Choice Movie Awards, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, FxF, Gay, Imagination, Kissing, LGBTQ, Meryl Streep - Freeform, Mild Smut, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Sandra Bullock - Freeform, age gap, that ship got stuck in my head, wlw, womanxwoman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:54:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25090447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovingwomen/pseuds/Lovingwomen
Summary: -15th January 2010, Critics Choice Movie Awards- ”Miss Bullock, that was cheeky!“ Merly stated after the Critics Choice Movie Awards where Sandra Bullock just decided to give her a short kiss on the mouth. She pointed her finger at Sandra and chuckled, still kinda shocked she just got kissed in public!...
Relationships: Sandra Bullock/Meryl Streep
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19
Collections: wlw





	One hell of a good-night-kiss

**Author's Note:**

> None of this really happened; the whole story, except for the kiss at the awards, is made up!

”Miss Bullock, that was cheeky!“ Merly stated after the Critics Choice Movie Awards where Sandra Bullock decided to give her a short kiss on the mouth. She pointed her finger at Sandra and chuckled, still kinda shocked she got kissed by her...in public!

The event ended and the two of them were about to go when they saw each other again.

“Revenge Streep! Public humiliation is always a good option! But come on...you _did_ enjoy it.” You can practically hear the smugness and the provoking smirk in her voice. “Hmmm you should not forget that _you_ were the one starting that whole thing, so you’re the one to explain it to everyone...and you wish I did haha!” Meryl started laughing in a joyous, pretend-to-be-evil way. She grinned and Sandra rolled her eyes at the woman, in a kind way, still smiling.

_She_ did enjoy kissing the older woman. She didn’t plan on doing such a thing at first, but when she got on stage and both of them pretended to dislike each other the urge to wipe Meryl that grin out of her face and to show the other guest just how deeply she really cared for her and to shock and give them something to gossip about as well grew stronger and she came up with the brilliant idea to give her a peck on the mouth. Her mind went black and she felt a tingling sensation in her stomach and the limbs that touched Meryl. Of course, the older actress did not consider that Sandra wanted to _kiss_ her when she walked up to her on the small stage. She simply thought she was gonna hug her...hugging Sandra is something she is always looking forward to, she feels cared for in her arms...especially since she and her husband had gotten a divorce a couple of years ago. She still deeply cares for her husband and they are still friends, but somehow through the years, they stopped loving each other in a romantic way. Best friends, but not lovers. But still, when they finally got their divorce it was very sad for both of them. During that period of her life, she spent some time with Sandra who was single herself, due to work they could not see one another very regularly, but still, they discovered shared interests and just had a good time. That’s when the hugging-thing started. They would hug each other on every occasion because it just felt so right. Meryl became hyper-aware of things like Sandra’s scent, the softness of her skin, and the way they would hug. One of Sandras arms goes around her neck, resting on her shoulders and the other arm would automatically go around her waist. Meryl normally puts her arms on the slightly taller woman’s hip. They kept the majority of their hugs short though. Neither thinking something of it. Because being nervous while hugging a friend or feeling a tingling sensation on the places the other's body touches you is normal, _right_? 

However, the kiss was amazing. Meryl could never deny that and felt a little bit guilty, because of where her thoughts wandered off to when being kissed by Sandra directly on her mouth. Usually, that’s not the way kissing a woman makes her feel. Then there is the thing with her being so much older... 

She drifted off to the kiss again when Sandra suddenly continued speaking, averting her eyes from Meryl and instead dedicating her attention towards a man nearby looking at his phone. Her lips curled upwards into a pleased half-smile when she continued talking to Meryl. She locked eyes with her and her voice sounded a little bit mocking.“There are gonna be so many photos of us spreading on the internet...I bet we’d look great printed on the front page of some magazine.” A smug expression took place on her face again. Yeah, Sandra liked the idea of everyone knowing she kissed her dear colleague who is no one else but Queen Meryl Streep. ”Take this Brosnan, now there is someone else people can talk about in relation to Meryl Streep!” She thought. She made sure to act as if she was very confident after her actions towards Meryl, but she was nervous and hesitant when she considered what to do next. How would she know if Meryl actually enjoyed it or just felt awkward right now? She is an excellent actress after all, maybe just not wanting Sandra to feel bad about her actions. Meryl watched Sandra closely and noticed a glimpse of self-uncertainty flickering in her eyes, lasting only a few seconds. She needed to make sure nothing had to change and that she was not uncomfortable about what had happened...”What a pity you broke it so fast? Am I too _old_ for you?” She faked a pout and had to laugh shortly after, because of how hilarious that must look on her. Sandra, being kinda reassured Meryl is indeed not mad, grabbed her phone, and searched for a picture...surely they are already on the web-and yes- “ You are _mine_ now, Streep!” Giving a short laugh she held up the phone so Meryl could take a look as well. Meryl, blushing profusely, chuckled lightly at how playful Sandra gets from time to time. On the photo, Sandra’s hand lies on her cheek and when looking close enough one can see that Meryl responded to the kiss.

A slightly tense silence settled over them, neither really wanting to go away and breaking the moment because it might be one of the best chances for both of them to come to terms with their feelings and to shoot their shot. Meryl sighed and smiled at Sandra...a sad smile because the silence got more awkward every passing second and she knew _she_ couldn’t muster the courage to do something, the first step at least...admitting she had fallen for Sandra would probably be very risky for her...surely Sandra doesn’t feel the same and she is so young ...she can easily wrap anyone around her finger, why would she want to be romantically engaged with someone in Meryl's age? And a rejection she simply could not bear, it would be too painful and embarrassing for her. Sandra sensed Meryl planned on bidding her goodbye and leaving, so she spontaneously decided on pushing her concerns aside once more and shot her shot- just like she did the first time on stage. “ You know, I think instead of _hugging_ you could give me a good-night-kiss right now. _Huh_? And since you complained about my kiss not lasting long enough, you can now make up for lost snogging ti-“ Now was her turn, Sandra initiated it, showing at least a little bit interested and Meryl let go of her sorrows and grabbed the younger woman’s face, standing on tiptoes, and pulled her close. In less than a second, before Sandra could finish her sentences, Meryl’s lips crashed onto hers. Way more passionate and possessive than she expected the kiss to be. Meryl banned every other thought out of her head, completely concentrating on Sandra who responded to the kiss immediately. She could feel herself beginning to tremble, heat building up inside her, making her shake more violently. That’s when Sandra got a hold of herself again and wrapped her arms around Meryl, pulling her as close to herself as possible and trying to steady her at the same time. No one tops _Sandra Bullock_. _She_ is the top. Craving more she stuck her tongue out and slowly traced the form of Meryl’s lips, driving _her_ insane. Meryl opened her mouth as well and stepped forward with one foot, putting her leg between Sandra’s who slowly stumbled back into a wall, pulling Meryl with her. Seems like Sandra Bullock _can_ be topped, by no one less than Meryl Streep herself! Still, not being in one of their bedrooms and out in _public_ , though not being watched or surrounded by people and hidden behind the big building they came out of, they had to break the kiss...the need for air steadily growing as well. “ _That_ was one hell of a good-night-kiss...” Sandra whispered with a growing smirk on display looking at the woman in front of her in a loving way while trying to catch her breath. She stepped away from the wall, softly gripping Meryl’s arms, not sure her legs are willing to cooperate yet. “Yeah...off to bed then, dear?” Meryl breathed out, not sure the other woman heard it. “Absolutely.” She did hear it, took the older woman’s hand in her own and stroked the soft skin on the back of Meryl’s hand with her thumb while placing her other arm around her partner's waist leading her around a corner to a car nearby, in which a driver was seated, patiently waiting for them to come, so he could drive them home.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I totally had to write a fic about them! I got so hooked on the ship when I first saw pictures of their kiss and I could not find anything about them...so I decided to give it a try myself! I hope you enjoyed it and I would be very thankful for some feedback because this is my first story ever and English is not my native language! I plan on continuing to write wlw fictions about different characters and fandoms and I‘d very much appreciate ideas or requests as well!🥰


End file.
